


Labor day

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [22]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2





	Labor day

 Reese had taken the place of honor at the high-tech grill Finch had acquired for their little festivities. Sadly, his time undercover in suburbia had not done much to improve his grilling skills.

Fusco grimaced at the rather burnt hot dog John handed him, and mentally calculated just how many beers he would need to wash away the taste.

Shaw jibed “Cheer up Lionel, they're not so bad” as she took a bite from the end of the dog impaled on her knife. She smirked at Reese in the apron she had provided with its John Wayne quote: “Men like to barbecue. Men will cook when there is danger involved.” She certainly agreed with the Duke's view of cooking.

John silently agreed with Fusco's opinion of the overcooked hot dogs, although he had certainly eaten worse out in the field. Sadly, while MREs might have been more tasty, they would hardly have fit into the holiday spirit. John really wasn't a bad cook, but somehow he had never been able to fine-tune his grilling. Everything he did came out super well-done. He sighed as he loaded his own hot dog down with chilli, cheese, and onions, figuring that would smother the burnt flavor.

Finch tried not to frown as a plate with a similarly loaded hot dog was passed to him. It seemed there would be no easy way to consume it without endangering his suit and tie. Contemplating the remaining wieners smoldering on the grill, he supposed that Bear might be the only member of Team Machine to truly enjoy their cookout.

Noticing John's look as he glumly surveyed the smoldering hot dogs, Harold tried to cheer up his friend.

“Perhaps we should have skipped the entree and gone directly to the dessert. Toasted marshmallows will go quite well in our S'mores.”

The attendees all perked up as they contemplated the gooey chocolatey treat they had in store.


End file.
